corecommendedcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Born on the planet Krypton, baby Kal-El was spared from his dying homeworld as he was rocketed away by his parents moments before it's destruction. After the rocket found its way to Earth, he was found by a passing couple, the Kents, and adopted as their son, Clark. Eventually learning of his alien heritage and guided by his adoptive parents, the Last Son of Krypton became Superman, standing for Truth, Justice, and the American Way, and protecting the helpless from those who would do them harm. Recommended Comics *'Superman Annual #11 'For The Man Who Has Everything'' (Alan Moore) *Action Comics #837 - current *Kryptonite *Superman / Shazam : first thunder *Superman vs Muhammad ali *Exile *Last Son of Earth *Last son of Krypton *Metropolis *Lex Luthor man of steel *The greatest stories ever told v1 & v2 *Secret Identity *Superman #650-current *'Action Comics vol. 1 #775 'What's So Funny About Truth, Justice & The American Way?'' (Joe Kelly) *'Action Comics vol. 1 #837-840 'Up, up and Away'' (Geoff Johns) *'Superman vol. 1 #654-658, #662-664, #667; Superman Annual #13 'Camelot Falls' '(Kurt Busiek) *'Action Comics #844-846, 851 Part 1' (Geoff Johns & Richard Donner) *'Action Comics #847; Superman #668-670 'The Third Kryptonian'' (Kurt Busiek) *'Action Comics vol. 1 #851; Action Comics Annual #11 'Last Son' Part 2' (Geoff Johns & Richard Donner) *'Superman #677-680 'The Coming of Atlas' '(Kurt Busiek) *'Action Comics #855-857 'Escape from Bizzaro World'' (Geoff Johns) *'Action Comics #859-863 'Superman and the Legion of Superheroes'' (Geoff Johns) *'Action Comics #866-870 ' (Geoff Johns) *'Superman for All Seasons' (Jeph Loeb) *'Superman: Infinite City' (Mike Kennedy) *'Peace on Earth' (Paul Dini) *'All-Star Superman' (Grant Morrison/Frank Quitely) *'Lex Luthor: Man of Steel' (Brian Azzarello) *'Superman: Beyond 3D '(Grant Morrison) *'Superman: A Nation Divided' (Roger Stern) Origin Stories *'Superman: The Man of Steel' (John Byrne) *'Superman: Birthright' (Mark Waid) *'Superman: Secret Origin' (Geoff Johns) 'Death of Superman' Trilogy *'Superman: The Man Of Steel vol. 1 #17-19; Superman vol. 2 #73-75; Adventures Of Superman vol. 1 #496-497; Action Comics #683-684; Justice League Of America vol. 2 #69 'The Death Of Superman'' *'Superman: The Man Of Steel vol. 1 #20-21; Superman vol. 2 #76-77; Adventures Of Superman vol. 1 #498-500; Action Comics #685-686; Legacy Of Superman #1 'A World Without A Superman'' *'Superman: The Man Of Steel vol. 1 #22-26; Superman vol. 2 #78-82; Adventures Of Superman vol. 1 #500-505; Action Comics #687-691; Green Lantern v3, #46 'The Return Of Superman'' Elseworlds *'Superman: War of the Worlds' *'Superman: Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? '(Alan Moore/Curt Swan) *'Superman: Red Son' (Mark Millar) *'Kingdom Come' (Mark Waid) *'Kal' (Dave Gibbons) *'Superman & Batman: Generations' (I, II, and III) Byrne *'Superman: Distant Fires '(Howard Chaykin) *'Green Lantern/Superman: Legend of the Green Flame' (Neil Gaiman) *'Superman & Batman: World's Finest '(Dave Gibbons) *'Bizarro Comics #1 '(Various) *'Elseworld's Finest '(John Francis Moore) *'Superman Adventures' #16, 19, 22-31, 33-38, 41, 52 (Mark Millar) *Superman Adventures v1-4 (Mark Millar) *'Speeding Bullets' (J.M. DeMatteis) *'Superman-Batman: World's Funniest' (Evan Dorkin) Category:Characters